Heaven and Earth
by Crimson Brunette
Summary: Sakura adalah Putri Surga yang ditugaskan untuk mengikuti ujian sebagai penerus. tujuannya adalah Hell City. di Hell City, ada seorang pangeran yang beuh, dinginnya kayak salju antartika! baca aja deh, gak pintar bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Ass…

Konnichiwa minna san!

Yap… ini fic saya harap semuanya suka….

**Warning….**

**Fic ini full of gajeness, Gila, nyasar dan ancur…**

**Don't like Don't read**

**Rated T**

**Gak jelas nih Genrenya apa… fantasy? Terserah readers sekalian lah…**

**CHAP 1**

**Heaven and Earth**

Surga…

Tempat terindah yang selalu diberi nikmat, cahaya matahari, hewan, tumbuhan, manusia, hidup dengan akur dan sejahtera, di pimpin oleh seorang raja, Raja Kakashi dan Ratu Karin. Raja yang bijaksana dan cerdas, serta Ratu yang sangat pengertian, sangat mencerminkan ibu bagi seluruh rakyatnya. Namun yang pasti dan sangat disayangkan adalah, putri satu satunya disana, malah berbeda jauh dari orang tuanya. Sifatnya yang sangat liar, ingin selalu bebas bahkan ingin menjadi musketeer. Namun kalau soal otak dan fisik, ia adalah unggulannya. Putri Sakura

Berada jauh dari surga, Hell City adalah tempat yang jauh berbeda dengan tempat lain, memang sangatlah kaya akan sumberdaya, tapi, displin disana sangat kurang. Semua orang hidup sesuka hati mereka tanpa peraturan. Dipimpin oleh Raja Fugaku dan Ratu Mikoto. Raja yang serakah dan hanya mementingkan kemenangan dalam perang. Namun, Ratu Mikoto berbeda. Ia Ratu yang baik dan sabar serta sangat baik hati. . Sesungguhnya, ia adalah half. Setengah berdarah Surga dan setengah berdarah manusia. Untunglah, anak mereka semua mengikuti sang ibu. Sang sulung Itachi yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan, yang kedua Ayame, si Putri yang tomboy namun tetap jad kebanggaan. Namun, yang ketiga ini sangat berbeda dari Itachi maupun Ayame. ia sangat liar dan lebih menyukai pertarungan fisik dari pada yang menggunakan otak. Namun, ia tak separah sang Raja. Ia pun menjadi seperti ini karena factor social, disaat ia kecil, tak seorang pun memerhatikannya, hingga ia kesepian. Apa? Ratu Mikoto? Ia meninggal suatu melahirkannya. Yah, inilah yang menyebabkan pemuda satu ini menjadi sedingin es, pendiriannya pun sekeras baja. Ia hanya memiliki 1 teman yang ia anggap dapat di percaya. Itulah anak bungsu Kerajaan Hell ini, Sasuke

Nah, coba kita lihat Sakura

"Apa? Ujian? Ratu? tidak tidak tidak Ayahanda, Ibunda. Banyak yang lebih ingin dan lebih pantas. Lagi pula kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak Hinata saja? Sepupuku itukan cantik dan cemerlang?" suara itu terdengar sampai keluar istana

"ayolah Sakura…ini adalah moment yang sudah kami tunggu tunggu sejak kau lahir… ini juga untuk masa depanmu. Kau hanya ke dunia manusia, lalu menolong atau membuat kehidupan manusia terpilih jadi lebih baik. Yah, atau membuat dia jadi punya perasaan "bujuk sang ratu

"Ibunda, aku mengerti perasaanmu,tapi…bukankah setelah aku menjadi ratu, di pesta penyambutan aku akan dinikahkan dengan Garra? Begitukah?" Tanya Airin

"d… dari mana kamu tahu?"Tanya Raja yang ternyata ikut ikutan rencana itu

"ayolah… musketeer tingkat atas sepertiku harus punya telinga tajamkan?" seru Sakura Airin dan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya

"jika kau berhasil, kau dapat menikah dengan siapapun dan dapat mengerjakan latihan musketeermu sepuasmu"ujar sang Raja

"APA?"Tanya +teriak Sakura

"iya. Kalau kau mau"kata sang Raja

"Hmm… ok, aku mau. Tap masih dengan syarat"

"apa lagi…?"Tanya Ratu Karin yang sudah angkat tangan dengan kelakuan putri semata wayangnya ini.

"INO DAN HINATA HARUS IKUT!"ujar Sakura

"deal?"Tanya Raja

"DEAL!"

1 minggu kemudian

"yap, Pig, coba kau bacakan checklist nya"pinta Sakura pada sahabatnya yang satu ini, anak perdana menteri istana, perdana menteri Yamanaka

""baiklah. Bekal"

"ada!"

"baju"

"akan disediakan dengan sedikit sihir"

"sudah"

"ha? Yang lainnya akan disediakan dengan sedikit sihir yang mulia" jawab Ino sedikit menggoda

"panggil aku Sakura tanpa embel embel Putri ata Yang Mulia!"tukas Sakura kesal

"oh ya, dimana Hinata?"Tanya Ino

"aku disini! Aku baru selesai meramal keadaan di dunia manusia. Keadaannya super bagus" ujar gadis indigo ini

"ok, Lets go! Earth, Here we Come!" teriak Sakura semangat

"eh, tapi ada berita buruk…Kota yang kita tuju adalah Hell City"seru Hinata

"Hinata, kau lupa motto ku ya?"Tanya Sakura

Hinata sepertinya ingat namun tidak mengerti apa maksudnya

"ya. Semenakutkan apapun kota itu, kota itu akan sedikit membaik dengan hadirnya malaikat dengan sayap tersuci dan terbesar ini" ujarnya

**HADUUUUH! Tuh kan… sumpah deh ancurnya…**

**Maaf banget kalau naggung plus jelek and ancur….**

**Tap makasih banget lho bagi siapapun yang udah baca…**

**Airin berterimakasih tingkat dewa banget deh!**

**Arigatou Gozeimasu…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa semuanya…  
>Airin balik lagi dengan Heaven and Earth..<strong>

**Typo.a banyak..? emang saya masih amatiran… hehe… wajar aja ya,,,, ehehehehe…. Ok deh, saya orangnya gak suka basa basi,,, jadi to the story aja ya!**

Heaven and Earth

A Naruto Fanfic

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasusaku

Rated T

**Chap 2**

**The Hell City**

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sudah sampai di Bumi. Ya, tepatnya Hell City. Mereka juga di fasilitasi layaknya rumah di Surga. Wah, lebih mewah daripada kerajaan dong ^. Semua sudah dikendalikan. Mulai saat ini mereka adalah siswi dari sekolah paling bermutu disana, heaven and Earth Academy. Sekolah yang mempunyai sejarah yang berhubungan dengan Surga. Apa? Entahlah Author pusing mikirnya =P

Pagi

Ketiga gadis ini sudah siap kesekolah, padahal baru jam 05:15. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berdandan seperti layaknya gadis manusia.

Rambut Pink yang sangat langka sejagad raya milik Sakura ia kuncir kuda (ceritanya rambut Sakura panjang gitooooo). Sedangkan rambut blonde milik Ino seperti biasanya, ia kuncir juga keatas. Hinata yang lebih tua satu tahun dari kedua temannya lebih memilih membiarkan rambutnya digerai. Ia hanya memberikan sentuhan jepit lucu sebagai penghias rambutnya.

Akhirnya, mereka mencoba untuk datang paling pagi sebagai murid baru.

H-A-E

Pintu kelas dibuka dengan elegan oleh seorang guru pria dengan masker dan rambut yang menantang gravitasi.

"Selamat pagi semua"sapanya

"Pagi Sensei…."jawab semua murid barengan

"hari ini kita akan mengulas tentang murid baru. Jadi, untuk hari ini tidak masalah kalau kita skip pelajaran Sensei"ujarnya

Yes!

Ok

Super!

Kata kata itu yang terlontar dar mulut para murid disana

"tidak jadi bolos Sasuke?"Tanya guru bernama Kakashi itu pada murid yang paling cuek dikelasnya itu

"tentu saja. Kau pasti lebih memilik belajar dibandingkan menemani Shion belanja kan?"Tanya teman disebelah Sasuke, Shikamaru setengah berbisik

"hn" Sasuke hanya memberi respon kecil

"sudah, sudah. Haruno, Yamanaka, masuk"ujar Kakashi menenangkan murid muridnya itu. Mendengar suara Kakashi, Sakura dan Ino masuk kekelas mereka

"perkenalkan diri kalian"kata Kakashi

"baik Sensei. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Silahkan panggil Sakura. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik"kata Sakura

"Aku Ino Yamanaka. Panggil Ino saja ya…."ujar Ino dengan mode centilnya itu

"ada yang mau bertanya?"Tanya Kakashi. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat tangan Sasuke yang terangkat. Tak biasanya salju tulen ini ingin bertanya tentang murid baru atau hal lain disekolah.

"Sasuke"ujar Kakashi

"Aku Sasuke. Aku tidak suka basa basi, jadi langsung saja ya. Tahukah kau? Dari zaman dulu sampai sekarang, orang orang terutama kalangan orang tua tahu semua bahwa nama keluarga Haruno itu adalah kaum bangsawan di Surga. Lalu, kenapa keluargamu bermarga Haruno?"Tanya Sasuke cepat

"memang kenapa cowok ayam? Yang jelas sekarang namaku Sakura Haruno dan aku tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu. Ada masalah?"Sakura sudah kesal dan menjawab dengan ketus pertanyaannya

"apa kau bilang? Ayam? Kau mau cari gara gara ya?"Tanya Sasuke kesal

"Sasuke, duduk!" perintah Kakashi. Sasuke hanya duduk sambil mencibir.

"lalu, apa hobimu Sakura?"Tanya Kakashi

"main pedang"

"HAAA?"sekelas rebut gara gara omongan Sakura

"tapi kau kan…"

"kenapa sensei? Tidak boleh? Untuk peperangan, dibutuhkan seorang musketeer dan petarung yang hebat. Sayangnya aku tidak dipakai, karena aku seorang perempuan"Sakura mencibir kecil

"bagaimana kau… I.. Ino?"Tanya Kakashi takut kalau kedua orang ini setipe

"aku lebih senang untuk memasak dan mengurus anak kecil di tempatku dulu. Tapi aku suka berkuda"jelas Ino masih dengan centilnya

"baguslah, itu masih wajar"batin Kakashi

"eh? Kalian pindahan mana?"Tanya Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari tidurnya

"iya ya, tapi, kalian harus menjaga ini. Hanya pihak sekolah dan kelas kalian saja yang boleh tahu. Kedua orang ini adalah bangsawan tingkat tinggi di Surga"ujar Kakashi

"APPPA?"teriakan itu keluar dari kelas XA. Bahkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke terkejut

"iya. Aku adalah putri dari Surga. Ahahaha, tolong panggil aku dengan nama, tanpa yang mulia atau tuan Putri, mengerti?"kata Sakura dengan nada meremehkan

"ahahahaha, inlah sifat putri kami"kata Ino sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu

"ah, Bel bunyi sebentar lagi, pelajaranku habis. Silahkan kalian siapkan buku sejarah."kata Kakashi dan meninggalkan ruangan. Sakura dan Ino sudah diberi tahu dimana tempat duduknya. Sakura duduk disebelah Sasuke, sedangkan Ino disebelah Shikamaru

"kau Putri dari Surga, Sakura?"Tanya Sakura

"ya. Dan kau?"Tanya Sakura balik

"Sasuke Uchiha. Pangeran ketiga disini."ujarnya enteng

"oh, salam kenal Yang Mu.."

"Sasuke"

"oh,, ternyata setipe"batin Sakura

"hei kau!"panggil seseorang dengan garang. Orang itu dikenal dengan nama Shion

"apa?"

"jangan mentang mentang kau punya tahta dan duduk disebelah Sasuke, kau merampasnya ya?"bentak Shion

"kau pikir aku ini cewek macam apa hah? Aku bukan cewek matre sepertimu yang asal sembur! Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai cowok karena hak untuk latihan musketeer ku bisa di cabut, mengerti!"teriak Sakura dan mencibir dalam hati

"Hei Sasuke.. bukannya kau… tentang Surga…"bisik Shikamaru

"hn"lagi lagi Sasuke merespon kecil

"Sakura"panggil Sasuke

"ap.. KYAAAAA!"teriak Sakura yang tiba tiba di gendong dan di bawa lari

"SAKURA?"panggil Ino kaget

"S.. Sasuke..?"Shikamaru juga agak cengo melihat Sasuke

And then… di hutan belakang sekolah

"stop! Atas dasar apa kau bawa aku kesini!" kata Sakura marah

"bagaimana cara membedakan orang yang masuk surga dan neraka?"

"huuft… ada alatnya. Yang masuk surga akan jadi rakyat kami"ujar Sakura mencoba tenang

"apa ada wanita bernama Mikoto disana?"Tanya Sasuke lagi

"..? Mikoto… gak tau juga sih, habis, jarang keluar"kata Sakura apa adanya

"oh. Ya sudah. Mau latihan pedang?"tawar Sasuke

"dengan senang hati" ujar Sakura dengan sorot mata mengejek

Pelajaran Sejarah

"ha? Dimana Sasuke dan Sakura?"Tanya guru bernama Anko Mitarashi

"mereka pergi. Sepertinya Sasuke tuh yang ngajak bolos"ujar Shikamaru tanpa ekspresi

"mereka gak ngapa ngapain kan?" Tanya Anko penasaran serta khawatir

"tenang deh sensei. Putri ini bukan sembarang putri, tidak usah orang lain, raja pun kalau mengukur demam dengan keningnya saja sudah diajak perang pedang musketeer" ujar Ino yang tanpa sadar sudah ngebuat semua orang disana cengo

TRING! TRANG!

"apa tuh?" Tanya Shion kaget

"dari hutan"sahut Shikamaru

"jangan jangan…"batin Ino dan langsung berlari keluar kelas diikuti teman sekelasnya

Hutan…

"HINATA!"panggil Ino

"I.. Ino! Co.. coba lihat dulu temanmu yang satu ini!"ujar Hinata

"Tuan Itachi… kali ini apa lagi yang terjadi pada Sasuke?"Tanya Shikamaru

"ini menakjubkan. Baru kali ini aku lihat Sasuke pegang pedang, ngos ngosan bertanding pula. Ini pemandangan yang sangat langka ya"ujar Itachi yang malah tertawa

"Yang Mulia Itachi, apa anda tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka?"Tanya Hinata dengan politeness

"ah! Nona Hinata. ini sudah biasa, bisa bisa kita yang kena batunya jika menghentikan mereka"ujar Itachi

"hah, kuakui kau cewek yang lumayan kuat" ejek Sasuke dengan seringai yang biasanya bikin orang melting

"apa? Kau pikir aku akan melting kayak cewek yang di kelas tadi? Sorry ya, aku ga tertarik sama cowok barbar sepertimu!" tegas Sakura

oh yeah? Aku juga paling tidak suka berada di dekatmu!"ejek Sasuke

"aku lebih tidak suka!"ujar Sakura

"STOOOOOOP!" kata seseorang yang sangat dikenal Sakura

"kak.. Kak Temari…"ujar Sakura bingung

"Sakura! Kenapa buat onar seperti ini? Tugasmu disini bukan ini dasar bodoh!"ujar gadis yang tentu lebih tua dari Sakura

"siapa?"bisik Itachi pada Hinata

"kakak angkat Sakura"jawab Hinata

'Teng Tong! Panggilan, pada Sasuke Uchiha'

Begitulah yang di katakan speaker (emang bisa ngomong ya?)

"panggilan?" batin Sakura penasaran

"sepertinya kau sangat sering dipanggil ya?"Tanya Itachi

"bukan urusanmu! Pacaran saja dengan buku bukumu itu!"kata Sasuke meninggalkan mereka

After School, 04:00 pm

"bye. Eh, Temari. Mau ikut kerumah?"tawar Ino

"boleh"Temaripun mengikuti mereka

AT HOME

"ini tehnya" ujar Ino

"nah, ceritakan tentang yang tadi"kata Sakura penasaran

"oh, Sasuke. Ada apa..? tumben nih..?"goda Temari dan akhirnya di deathglare Sakura

"ok. Sasuke.. kayaknya dia kurang perhatian deh"ujar Temari

"ha?" Sakura memberi respon aneh

"ibunya meninggal ketika ia dilahirkan. Bahkan, kakak keduanya, Putri Ayame, sering menyebutnya monster. Ia jadi kurang perhatian. Lalu, ia sadar bahwa ia juga tidak diinginkan ayahnya. Kemudian, ia mulai membuat onar, bahkan sering di panggil ke guru BK. Ia hanya punya satu teman yang dapat dipercaya, Shikamaru"jelas Temari

"kenapa Cuma Shikamaru?"Tanya Hinata

"karena nasib mereka sama"

"ha?"lagi lagi Sakura memberi respon seperti ini

"karena mereka bernasib sama. Shikamaru terpisah dari kakaknya, lalu tidak diinginkan ayahnya karena lebih memungkinkan kemampuan kakaknya yang perempuan dari pada dia, selain itu, ia selalu di lantarkan sendirian"jelas Temari

PRAAAANG!

"gelas pecah?" batin Sakura

"kau tidak apa Ino?"Tanya Hinata khawatir

"ga… ga apa kok, eh boleh ke kamar, gerah nih"ujar Ino

"lalu, bagaimana dengan Shion? Kok dia sewot gitu sih?"Tanya Sakura kesal

" Kau ini memang ga tau apa apa tentang cinta ya?" Tanya Hinata

"eh?"

"ya. Shion itu sebenarnya play girl. Dia pernah dekat dengan sejumlah cowok tenar, selain itu ia pernah membuat pasangan kakak kelas putus karena ia membuat si cewek misunderstanding. Haaaah, tapi yang parah adalah ia sering memaksa Sasuke untuk mainlah… inilah.. itulah… huaaah!"kata Temari jadi kesal juga

"eh, gak kerasa ya, besok natal kan?" Tanya Hinata

"natal ya, hah… pasti Sasuke gak masuk besok"ujar Temari

"hah?"

" ibunya meninggal pada malam natal…"terangnya SPDJ (_Singkat Padat dan Jelas_)

"berarti ultahnya dong" ujar Hinata

"ya… banyak fans girlnya yang kasih hadiah tapi ia malah ga peduli" jelas Temari

"…" Sakura terdiam

"kenapa nih Sakura?"Tanya Temari yang tadinya berniat menggoda

"seorang anak dibiarkan saja seperti itu… orang tua macam apa sih Raja itu!"gerutu Sakura

"hei… ide apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan?"Tanya Hinata

"kalian semua harus membantuku!" tegas Sakura

…

"ha? M… menyusup?" kaget Hinata

"ya… aku akan menyusup menjadi pelayan, kau Hinata, jadi guru si ayam itu, Temari kau sudah jadi maidkan? Kau mengawasi saja, Ino, kau bareng Temari ya"jelasnya

"kau ini memang gak pernah gak nekad ya"gumam Ino

"pokoknya laksanakan aja deh! Soalnya aku lagi gak mood mau debat. Selain itu apa kamu ga tau? Aku itu… merasa kurang perhatian dengan ibuku… berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke"ujar Sakura

"ahhh… akhirnya kau sadar juga tentang ibumu ya…. Ahahahaha" ejek Hinata dan mengakhiri percakapan malam itu

**GYAAA!**

**Gaje tingkat dewa! Airin kayaknya emang gak bakat deh… hueee… (nangis darah #plak!) yang jelas, makasih banget yang udah ngereview,,, dan para readers yang mau baca….**

**Arigatou Gozeimasu…**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa minna-san…! ^_^**

**O genki desu ka…?**

**Airin kembali lagi dengan heaven and earth… hahahaha…**

**Alhamdulillah gak ada yang ngeflame sampe saat ini… ngereview juga banyak kasih saran buat Airin. Makasih banyak ya! Airin seneng tingkat dewa deh… pokoknya, baca terus aja ya.. ehe^^^**

**Enjoy..!**

**Warning: gaje, gak jelas, ancur, dwwll….**

**Don't like? Don't read okay…?**

**Heaven and Earth**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Chap 3**

**Mom oh Mom**

Next day, after school

PALACE

"Sasuke"panggil seseorang

"ayah?"sahut Sasuke dengan raut kekesalan

"kau di panggil.. lagi?" Tanya sang Raja

"bukan urusanmu"ujar Sasuke dingin lalu pergi kekamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

"kau dipanggil lagi ya, monster?"Tanya kakaknya, Ayame dari luar

"bukan urusanmu kan, Ayame?"Sasuke malah balik nanya

"heh… dasar belagu. Anak cengeng yang takut pegang pedang sepertimu mana mungkin bisa melawanku kan?" Tanya Ayame sangat mengejek

"apa maumu, Ayame?"

"sok cuek…"

"AYAME!"panggil seseorang dengan nada tak suka

"kakak"gumam Ayame kecil

"mau sampai kapan kau mendendam pada Sasuke hah? Dia adikmu, Ayame!"ujar Itachi setengah teriak

"kenapa? Dia yang menyebabkan ibu meninggal! Kalau dia tidak ada, ibu masih ada disini kan?"Tanya Ayame. Kali ini dengan berteriak

"kau selalu seperti ini! Tingkahmu ini seperti anak kecil, bahkan lebih dari seorang anak kecil!"

"Hentikan saja kenapa? Aku pusing mendengar kalian berdebat tidak jelas! Toh, aku juga tidak pusing dengan perkataan Ayame"tukas Sasuke yang keluar dari kamarnya

"lihat? Apa itu yang dimaksud kesopanan pada kakak?" Tanya Ayame. Suaranya naik satu oktav

"setidaknya, kau bisakan memanggil dengan namanya?"Tanya Itachi tak kalah kuat

"HENTIKAN SAJA!"jerit Sasuke kesal

"diam kau! MONSTER sepertimu itu harusnya sudah kubunuh sejak lahir!" teriak Ayame sambil mengeluarkan 2 pedang dari sarungnya

"Ayame!"Itachi reflek berteriak melihat Ayame berniat menebas Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Itachi menangkisnya

"percuma saja! Aku tidak akan berhenti jika bukan Sasuke yang mengayunkan pedang!"teriak Ayame makin menjadi

"Ayame, ini terakhir kalinya kubilang, Hentikan!"Itachi berteriak semaksimal mungkin. Namun Ayame tidak peduli, mereka mulai serius dan tidak memperdulikan status keluarga mereka.

Traaang!

3 pedang terlempar jauh entah kemana. Itachi, Ayame serta Sasuke, menoleh ke seseorang disana yang telah melemparkan pedang Itachi dan Ayame. Rambut pink yang diikat ekor kuda, memegang pedang namun berseragam pelayan dengan kacamata

"hentikan ini semua, Putra Mahkota, Putri dan Pangeran. Apa tidak malu, kalian sudah berusia remaja, bukankah kalian sudah dapat berpikir?" Tanya gadis itu. Melihat gadis itu, Sasuke langsung tahu, kalau itu adalah Sakura.

"ah. Itu benar juga"ujar Itachi kecil

"ya. Baiklah, Tuan Sasuke. Anda ikut saya. Tangan anda terluka"ujar Sakura menarik Sasuke dengan kasar

At Sasuke's Room

"mau apa kau kesini Sakura?"Tanya Sasuke

"hanya ingin berkunjung"ujar Sakura santai sambil memperban Sasuke

"oh iya…."lanjutnya terputus meninggalkan Sasuke yang penasaran

Bagian Hinata

"aduh… mataku benar benar minus deh… kacamata ketinggalan lagi… mana lagi yang namanya Sasuke"batinnya

"ah! Kau guru pribadiku kan?"Tanya Itachi yang baru datang

"ah?"Hinata kaget sampai tidak bisa bicara lagi (bisu? # di gebukin Fans Hinata)

"oh ya. Saatnya belajar! Ayo!"ajak Itachi langsung menarik Hinata yang nurut aja

Bagian Ino

Ino tersasar kedepan ruangan Raja. Karena takut, ia berniat keluar namun terhalang oleh satu kata Raja

"Shikamaru!"

"eh?"batin Ino mengintip

"ada apa? Yang Mulia Raja? Bukankah ini adalah perjanjiannya? Aku adalah pelayan sejati yang akan mematuhi semua perintah Sasuke. Dan dia memintaku untuk merahasiakannya. Mau bagaimana lagi?"Tanya Shikamaru

"ha?" Ino terkejut

"kau memang tidak tahu malu ya! Akulah yang memungutmu yang terlempar dari dunia surga itu! Kalau tidak, kau sudah mati dimakan oleh singa singa itu!" hardik Raja

"tapi aku tidak bisa melanggar kontrak"ujar Shikamaru dengan beraninya

" keluar, aku tidak niat melihat wajahmu!"Raja pun terlihat pusing. Shikamaru keluar dari sana. Namun, karena kurang waspada, Ino tertangkap basah oleh Shikamaru. Langsung saja Shikamaru menarik Ino keruangannya yang ada didepan ruangan Raja, namun waktu tidak tepat, ada penjaga istana yang lewat, Shikamaru dengan reflek menarik Ino untuk bersembunyi dibalik lemari. Karena faktor lemari yang sempit, Ino jadi berhimpitan dengannya

"hei! Apa yang kau…." Rintih Ino sesak

"ssst! Diam kau!" ujar Shikamaru kesal

"diam sih ok, tapi kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini…" batin Ino blushing. Ia masih berusaha berfikir jernih dengan keadaan bersembunyinya

"s.. sudah pergi?"Tanya Ino gugup

"sudah, nah ayo, ikuti aku ke kamarku! Disana tempat teraman untuk membicarakan masalah ini!" ujar Shikamaru menarik Ino

Heaven and Earth

Temari berjalan kearah kamar maid utama,Nenek Chiyo. Ia berjalan kesana dengan tujuan untuk membersihkan koridor yang ada didepan kamarnya. Namun, tanpa sengaja ia menemukan surat yang sepertinya sangat dirahasiakan oleh Nenek Chiyo.

"t.. tidak mungkin"batin Temari

H&E

"kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ibumu sudah meninggal? Pantas saja saat aku Tanya seorang maid disini, dia hanya menggeleng. Aku jadi malu tahu!"ujar Sakura kesal

"memang ada masalah apa denganmu? Tak bilang juga tidak akan mati kan? Lagi pula aku sudah punya ibu pengganti disini."ujar Sasuke dingin

"lalu… siapa dia?"Tanya Sakura

"perlukah menjawab?"

"iya!"

"namanya nenek Chiyo. Dulu, yang mengurusku hanya dia. Sekarang dia sudah tua sekali"gumamnya

"hei, apa kau tidak ingin melihat ibumu?" Tanya Sakura

"dibilang gitu juga sih mau. Cuman, melihat nenek Chiyo saja sudah cukup"terangnya

"satu lagi. Kenapa tidak melawan?"Tanya Sakura menahan tangis

"ha?"

"kenapa kau tidak melawan ketika dibilang monster oleh Ayame? ? Kenapa kau bersikap sedingin ini? Kenapa? Padahal bukan salahmu jika kau lahir didunia inikan? Kenapa kau tak melawannya!" isak Sakura. Jujur saja, momen dimana dia menangis sangatlah langka

"oy… kenapa kau yang nangis sih!" ujar Sasuke panik

"Sasuke! Kenapa kamu tidak pernah masuk sekolah saat malam natal, yaitu hari ini?"Tanya Sakura masih dengan air mata yang terjatuh dari sudut matanya

"i.. itu.."

Sebelum Sasuke dapat menjawab, pintu sudah dibuka oleh Temari dengan keras

"Tuan Sasuke! Gawat! Nenek Chiyo…."

"meninggal dunia!"

H&E

"Nenek!"panggil Sasuke. Namun tak ada tanda bahwa wanita itu menjawab, yang ada Itachi, Ayame dan Shikamaru serta teman teman Sakura yang menunjukkan raut sedih

"Nenek Chiyo mengidap… kanker darah"kata Ayame

"nenek…"gumam Sasuke terduduk. Sepertinya.. ia shock

"Sas-" Itachi mencoba merangkul adiknya itu namun ucapannya terpotong oleh Sasuke

"pergi"kata Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi

"oi! Kau bisa tenang sedikit?"Tanya Ayame dengan ketus

"KALIAN TULI? KUBILANG PERGI!" bentak Sasuke. Walau Ayame sangat kuat dan pendiriannya tak pernah goyah, ia tetap wanita yang akan takut melihat Sasuke sepert itu. Pada akhirnya, semua meninggalkannya. Sakura juga ingin ikut… tapi.. ia ragu dan kembali untuk menghibur Sasuke sedikit

"Sasuke.."panggilnya pelan

"hh… aku memang monster"gumam Sasuke

"eh?"

"semua meninggal di waktu yang sama… tanggal yang sama" gumamnya lagi

"S… Sasuke..?" Sakura benar benar kaget ketika melihat Sasuke yang menangis sambil tertunduk. Ia berpikir, jika itu dia… dia pasti sudah meraung raung dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada didepan mata.

"Sasuke! Kuatkan dirimu!"ujar Sakura. Namun percuma, Sasuke akhirnya menjerit dan menangis sekeras mungkin. Sakura benar benar terkejut sekali melihat Sasuke… cowok dingin seperti itu berteriak sambil menangis… pada akhirnya.. Sasuke oleng dan jatuh kepangkuan Sakura karena kehabisan tenaga

"What the heck is this?"batin Sakura kaget

"ibuku… sudah tidak ada" ungkap Sasuke jujur. Seketika, Sakura ingat akan sihir yang ia pelajari dulu

"Sasuke! Tutup matamu!"ujar Sakura. Sasuke hanya menurutinya. Ketika ia membuka mata, tangan hangat membelainya. Dari luar, terdengar suara Itachi, Ayame, Shikamaru, Hinata dan Ino menuju kesana

"sudah kubilang kau harus sabar sedikit! Jangan hanya karena-"ujar Itachi terpotong panggilan Hinata

"Tuan Itachi… itu…"

Itachi menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita sedang membelai Sasuke yang tertidur dipangkuannya

"_IBU?" _kaget Itachi dan Ayame bersamaan

Sakura yang ternyata menyamar menjadi ibu mereka dengan sihir itu, hanya memberi isyarat untuk bergabung. Rasa rindu sudah tak terbendung lagi… segera saja, Itachi dan Ayame langsung menuju ke wanita itu dan memeluknya. Mereka bercengkrama yang pada akhirnya bertujuan untuk membuat Ayame berbaikan dengan Sasuke. Saat mereka sudah tertidur, Sakura pulang kerumah dengan selamat.

At Sakura's home

Telepon khusus yang menghubungkan rumah di Hell City ke Surga berdering.

"ya ibunda? Aku baik baik saja disini. Tenang saja deh. Apa?"suara Sakura melengking sampai terdengar oleh Hinata yang sedang tidur dilantai 2.

"Apa sih!"Tanya Hinata kesal

"Ibu bercanda! Ya kan?" teriak Sakura

"apaan sih! Berisik amat!"ujar Ino

"gak tau tuh! Sakura teriak teriak!"Hinata menjelaskan

"oi! Ga bisa tidur nih! Kenapa?" Tanya Temari. Sakura menutup telepon dan menatap ketiga rekannya

"orang yang harus kubantu itu.. Sasuke!"tegas Sakura

Loading… 20%

Connecting… 40%

Preparing… 80%

Connected… 100%

"APPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Teriak ketiganya

"huaaaaa! Bagaimana ini! Aku harus membuatnya lebih baik dan tak membuat kerusuhan lagi!" tangis Sakura menjadi jadi

"haduh Sakura! Kau aneh? Sasuke itu makhluk antartika yang benar benar susah dijinakkan!"kata Ino shock

"aku tahu! Yang gak enak ya bahan ujianku itu dia!"kata Sakura keras

"baik baik! Besok kita diskusikan disekolah, tapi kita tidur dan nenangin pikiran masing masing dulu ok?" Hinata pun akhirnya melerai hal itu

**Oalah… kok jadinya ancur begini yaa…? Ada yang mau kasih tahu…? Airin cepet cepet ngerjainnya… soalnya,,, bentar lagi mau bagi rapot yang bikin stress! Yang jelas… review yang banyak ya readers! Thanks berat untuk reviewers!^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa Minna-san!**

**Airin kembali lagi dengan Heaven and Earth!**

**Airin mengucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih buat yang udah ngereview… apa lagi yang nge-favo fic ini! Arigatou!  
>Airin juga sangat menerima kritik kritik dari kalian semua!<strong>

**Pokoknya ni flame ya!~~~**

**Warning: Gaje, Aneh, Typo, ancur dll**

**Heaven and Earth**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Sasusaku**

**Rated T**

**Chap 4**

**The Diamond and Sasuke's Love**

**Next Day**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Temari berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Benda pertama yang mereka lihat adalah segerombolan cewek yang berkerubung

"apaan sih! Ngalangin jalan deh!" komentar Ino kesal

"hah… anak manusia emang gini ya?"tanya Hinata sweatdrop

"kayaknya menarik, coba lihat ah!"ujar Sakura. Lalu ia menerobos barisan itu. Yang ia lihat adalah Sasuke. Eh? Ha? Kok gak mirip ya?

"Hei! Jangan dekat dekat Sasuke seperti itu!"Shion terlihat gusar

"kau gila ya? Ini bukan dia lagi!"kata Sakura

"wah… ternyata matamu tajam juga ya…"kata cowok itu. Sekilas ia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Namun, tidak ada perban ditangannya akibat kejadian semalam. Suaranya juga tidak terlalu berat. Wajahnya? Sakura tidak tahu. Karena tertutupi topi. Perlahan ia membuka topi itu. Ia membuka matanya. Lalu terdengar suara berat yang tidak asing lagi

"Obito!"panggil Sasuke

"Sasuke!"batin Sakura. Suasana jadi agak canggung

"ah! Sasuke sepupuku… apa kabar?"tanya Obito innocent

"jangan sok akrab denganku! Kau sudah merebut semua yang kumiliki dan melarikan diri ke Amerika, sekarang kau mau apa lagi dariku hah?"bentak Sasuke

"Jangan semarah itu Sasuke. Ibu tidak akan marah kan, sekalipun aku memukulmu karena aku anak kesayangan ayah setelah Itachi"kata Obito memancing kemarahan Sasuke

"kau benar benar menantang ya" keluh Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang yang entah dapet dari mana(?)

"hahaha! Menarik, kau belajar dari mana hah?" Kini Obito juga mengeluarkan pedang yang entah dia dapat darimana. Sakura geram menahan marah melihat pertarungan gaje mereka. Karena amarahnya tidak bisa terbendung lagi… ia mengeluarkan pedang kayu yang hanya digunakan untuk latihan extra nanti ,dengan cepat dan tanpa diketahui sebabnya ia melempar kedua pedang itu.

"bertarung di rumah bodoh! Kalian menghalangi jalan masuk ke kelas!" serunya SPDJ. Yang ada Obito terpaku melihat Sakura. Tangannya berusaha memegang pipi Sakura. Ino siap memotret momen itu, namun, tangan Obito sudah hampir patah ketika Sakura menggenggamnya.

"Jangan macam macam. Atau tanganmu akan patah"katanya lalu pergi kekelas diikuti Hinata, Temari dan Ino. Ino yang ada paling belakang sempat melihat seseorang, Shikamaru

Deg! Deg!  
>Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Namun, ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dan pergi kekelasnya.<p>

English Time

Seorang wanita berusia kurang lebih 20 tahun berjalan ke arah kelas Sakura. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang bergelombang dengan warna hitam. Hak sepatunya kira kira 8 cm, kulitnya putih dengan seragam guru yang sempurna. Ia memasuki kelas dengan anggun.

"Morning Class" ujarnya. Suaranya merdu dan terdengar lembut

"Moning Miss" jawab semuanya dan ternyata gadis ini masih single!

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan ya. Silahkan masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan. Setelah itu, kita adakan inspeksi tas dan loker" ujar guru ini

"males Miss Kurenai!"ujar kira kira 50% murid disana

"KALIAN PIKIR INI SEKOLAH KAKEK KALIAN APA? MAU SEKOLAH ATAU APA? KALAU MASIH MAU DAPAT NILAI BAHASA INGGRIS, LAKUKAN PERINTAH MISS SEKARANG!"teriak guru yang bernama Kurenai itu.

SKIP! Langsung ke pemeriksaan tas!

"Miss Mulai dari Shion"ujar Miss Kurenai tegas dan menggeledah tas gadis ini, tak lama, ia tertawa sinis

"hhh... kosmetik, tabloid, majalah, diary. Kau anggap ini sekolah atau rumah hah?" kesal Miss Kurenai. Lalu pergi kearah belakang.

"Yamanaka Ino?"tanya Kurenai

"ya Miss. Silahkan"jawab Ino pasrah karena di tasnya itu ada lipgloss

"Ino"panggil Miss Kurenai

"ada apa?"tanya Ino

"kau menyukai Shikamaru ya?"tanyanya tanpa ragu. Semua murid terkejut. Tak terkecuali Shikamaru

"ha? Tidak! Siapa bilang!" sergah Ino blushing

"ini fotonya…pas masih kecil ya?" Tanya Miss Kurenai. Sakura yang sempat melihatnya agak terkejut

".. itu.. foto adikku.. yang hilang"gumam Ino kecil. Miss Kurenai pun mengarah ke Shikamaru

"Shikamaru, Miss yakin kau tidak bawa barang yang aneh. Tapi… apa kau masih membawa foto itu?"tanya Miss

"ya"jawabnya

"foto apa?"tanya Sakura berbisik pada Sasuke

"kakaknya yang hilang"kata Sasuke kecil

"HEI! JANGAN NGERUMPI! KALAU MASIH SEPERTI ITU, BAKALAN MISS NIKAHIN NANTI!" teriak Miss Kurenai kesal. Terdengar siulan nakal dari murid murid lain

"Cieeeee"

"ehm ehm"

"wah Sasuke.."

Begitulah kata kata yang diteriakkan siswa siswi disana

"maksud kalian apa hah! Sekali lagi kudengar kata kata itu, kubunuh kalian!" bentak Sakura

"sudahlah Miss… bukannya anda yang seharusnya dinikahkan?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa ragu. Miss Kurenai hanya blushing

"d.. diam kau! Sana! Miss akan menggeledah isi tasmu itu" kata Miss Kurenai pada Sasuke yang akhirnya menyatakan bahwa tasnya aman. Setelah itu, ia mengarah ke Sakura

"Sakura.. kau fansnya Sasuke ya?"tanya Miss kurenai lagi tanpa ragu

SUNYI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"APPPPUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"Miss! Akan kukatakan dengan jelas bahwa aku SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PERNAH MENGAGUMI YANG NAMANYA SASUKE UCHIHA!"ujar Sakura tegas

"lalu kenapa dimeja mu tertulis "ingat Sasuke"?" tanyanya

"ini…" batin Sakura lalu meraih handphonenya itu

'halo?' ternyata suara dari Surga itu terdengar sangat besar di dunia manusia

"halo? Aku Putri Sakura. Aku butuh bicara dengan Ratu!"kata Sakura

'maaf, setahu saya, Putri suaranya tidak sekasar ini..' jawab pelayan di ujung telepon dengan sangat tidak sopan

"!"

Tawa anak anak kelas 10 A pecah mendengar hal itu, tak terkecuali Temari, Ino, dan Hinata. Shikamaru menutup mulutnya sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengejek. Bahkan Miss Kurenai sampai memegang perutnya menahan tawa. Namun, tawa itu tak akan bertahan lama, melihat urat yang berbentuk segitiga telah tampak dikening Sakura.

"KAU GILA YA? MENTANG MENTANG KAU MASIH DISURGA DAN TAK PERLU MENUJU DUNIA MANUSIA, KAU MAU BELAGU? BEGITU? KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA? KAU MAU AKU CINCANG HAH? JIKA KAU TAK SEGERA MEMANGGILKAN RATU, AKU AKAN KEMBALI KE SURGA, MENCINCANGMU DAN MEMBERIKANMU KE SATURN!" hardik Sakura

. Tawa tak lagi terdengar, yang terdengar hanyalah detak jarum jam

"Saturn?" bisik Shikamaru pada Ino

""Dewi maut, dengan anjing peliharaannya yang berkepala 3. Oh ya, ia merupakan teman Dewa Hades, anjing itu adalah imitasi dari anjing Hades" jelas Ino

'ah! Aku mengatakannya! Aku tidak gugup!' batin Ino girang

"halo?" ujar Sakura lagi. Kelas kembali sunyi

'Airiiiiiin! Ibu kangen~~~~ bagaimana kabarmu?' Tanya suara bening di ujung sana

"Ibu, kau yang menulis 'Ingat Sasuke' dimejaku?"tanya Sakura gusar

'ng ng ng… ibu tidak akan memberikan jawaban gratis, kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ibu nanti ya?' tawa Ratu ala salesman

"iya iya, jawab saja benar atau tidak!" kesal Sakura

"iya, biar kau ingat bahan ujianmu" ujar Ratu. seisi kelas kaget, terutama Sasuke namun mencoba tenang

'nah, sekarang, apa kau sudah punya pacar?' Tanya Ratu innocent. Seisi kelas tetap sunyi menunggu jawaban Putri. Namun yang mereka dapat malah keanehan belaka. Telepon itu terhempas dan hancur

"cih! Merepotkan"batin Sakura. Lalu bel tanda istirahat berdering

"baik, time's up. See ya" kata Miss keluar. Begitu juga Sakura, namun, sebelum sempat keluar… tangannya dipegang seseorang

"apa maksudmu, dengan bahan ujian?" Tanya Sasuke

"ap-" sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, Sasuke sudah menggendongnya keluar dari kelas dengan terjun dari lantai 3 ke arah hutan sekolah

SCHOOL'S FOREST

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura

"kau… ingin menjadikan aku apa?"tanya Sasuke

"i..itu…"gumam Sakura

"gawat.. kalaunkujawab.. aku akan gagal!"batinnya

"jawab!"kata Sasuke

"a..aku.."

"JAWAB!"bentak Sasuke

"HENTIKAN SASUKE!"ujar seseorang

"Obito.."batin Sakura

"kau memang benar benar… apa tidak bisa kau lembutkan sedikit suaramu ketika bicara dengan perempuan?" bentaknya

"apa urusanmu? Jangan sok mengaturku!ini bukan urusanmu!" balas Sasuke

"tentu saja ini urusanku! Karena Sakura adalah gadis yang kusukai!"ujar Obito

"APA?"batin Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan

"t… tunggu dulu… aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu!" ujar Sakura

"mungkin belum didunia" ujarnya menunjukkan suatu tanda di telapak tangannya

"i…itukan tanda…." batin Sakura kaget

"Naruto?"tanya Sakura

**Aduh! Ancur! Maaf ya readers! Soalnya jadi agak agak.. ehehehe…. Tapi tetep review ya,,, please..**

**Arigatou!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai Minna-san! Airin balik lagi. Update.a agak cepet karena mungkin Airin bakalan stop update selama liburan.. ehehehe… pokoknya enjoy and no flame ya!**

**Warning: Ancur, Jelek, Typo DLL**

**Heaven and Earth**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**Rated T**

**Chap 5**

**The Diamond and Sasuke's Love**

**Part 2**

"Naruto…?"tanya Sakura kaget

"Hai Sakura"sapa Naruto

"T…Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau jadi Obito?"tanya Sakura gelagapan

"Hei, Kau!"panggil Naruto pada Sasuke

"apa?"sahut Sasuke

"Obito sudah lama meninggal di Amerika. Aku hanya menyamar menjadi dia untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Mulai besok aku akan masuk sebagai Naruto Uzumaki. Oh ya, sekedar info, Obito mati ketika sedang bersama cewek lho! Dia kecelakaan! Okay, cukup infonya. Bye!" Naruto pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke bersandar dibatang pohon

"jadi.. dia meninggal.. dengan Rin… ya…"ujar seseorang

"Itachi"batin Sakura

"huuft… Sasuke belum bisa melupakan dia ya…"ujar Itachi kecil

"eh?"

"lebih baik aku ceritakan padamu ditempat lain" ajak Itachi pada Sakura. Sakurapun mengikutinya.

UKS

"sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun disini"gumam Itachi

"iya."Sakurapun Menyahut

"baiklah. Apa kau percaya bahwa Sasuke pernah menyukai seseorang?"tanyanya

"eh?"kaget Sakura

"haha… orang mungkin berpikiran sama sepertimu. Tapi ini sungguhan. Orang itu adalah Rin. Dia adalah satu satunya gadis yang bisa meluluhkan hati Sasuke setelah Nenek Chiyo. Tapi, perasaan itu tidak bertahan lama. Obito, kakak kembar Sasuke merupakan orang yang disukai oleh Rin. Obito mengetahui perasaan Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Rin. Makanya, Obito dan Rin melarikan diri keluar negeri. Hah… ternyata begini akhirnya. Entah kapan perasaan langka itu merasuki Sasuke lagi…"jelas Itachi

"orang sedingin Sasuke… pernah merasakan cinta..?"batin Sakura

"ah, sebentar lagi istirahat. Ya sudah, bye!" ujar Itachi. Ia pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terlihat berpikir

AT HOME

"hmm… bagaimana bisa ya…" gumam Sakura ketika makan malam

"ada apa?"tanya Ino

"aku menemukan penyakit baru tentang Sasuke"ujar Sakura

"Demam Berdarah?"tanya Temari yang sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal disana

"Asma?"tanya Hinata

"Jantung bocor?"tanya Ino

"Bukan dodol! Lu pikir gua kesini buat apa coba?"tanya Sakura kesal

"oke oke…. Apa jadi?"tanya Temari sweatdrop ngeliat Sakura mencak mencak kesal

"huff… begini ya… orang sedingin Sasuke itu ternyata pernah mengalani yang namanya jatuh cinta!"ujar Sakura

"ha? Ga salah?" Ino tersentak

"bener lah! Masalahnya, sekarang dia tuh harus disadarin, kalau cinta bisa tumbuh kembali sendirinya! Asal dia tahu aja, berkelahi itu bisa bikin relationship memburuk lho!" tegas Sakura(Author sok tahu tentang cinta)

"oh ya! Cowok yang tadi pagi itu Naruto kan?"tanya Temari

"iya. Kok tahu?"sahut Sakura

"dasar. Saat kau melemparkan pedangnya itu, kau menggores sarung tangan yang dipakainya. Kelihatan deh tanda keluarganya"jelas Ino

"ohhhh"Sakura ber 'oh' ria

"baiklah, silahkan makan, lalu tidur" ucap Hinata menyudahi percakapan malam tersebut

Next Day

"oh! Sakura. Tolong bawakan buku sensei yang tertinggal diruang guru ya"ujar Kakashi

"baik"sahut Sakura segera pergi keruang guru

H&E

"hei Sasuke. Sedang bolos?"tanya Naruto Brian dengan cengirannya yang sangat tidak enak dipandang

"kau sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke malas

"seperti yang kau lihat… bolos…"Naruto mengatakannya dengan niat menyindir

"terserah" Sasuke memberi tanggapan singkat

"hh… kau masih terpikirkan gadis itu ya. Gadis sok imut seperti dia memang pantas mati!" ujar Naruto

"ap-"

"asal kau tahu, aku yang sudah mengubah takdirnya. Ia terpaku pada Obito, tak peduli walau sedang menyetir ia terus menanyakan hal hal tak penting sampai terjadi tabrakan. Dia itu memang gadis sialan" jelas Naruto. Sasuke terlihat marah. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan omongan Naruto. Ia mencoba memukul wajah Naruto yang menurutnya sangat memuakkan. Namun percuma, kekuatan malaikat, 100.000.000 kali lebih besar dari manusia, selain itu sepertinya, Naruto tidak akan segan segan

H&E

Sakura berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang sepi. Tiba tiba, buku buku Kakashi sensei terjatuh seketika setelah Sakura melihat apa yang terjadi. Sasuke yang babak belur dihajar Naruto.

"SASUKE!"batin Sakura. Tanpa buang waktu, ia segera menghalangi Naruto.

"minggirlah, Sakura-chan"ujar Naruto memamerkn senyumannya

"apa kau gila? Dia manusia, NARUTO!"bentak Sakura

salah dia sendiri yang memulai duluan"jawab Naruto asal

"kau harus memikirkan dengan logika! Kekuatan kita jauh lebih besar dibanding dia!"tukas Sakura tambah keras

"minggir"perintah Naruto. Kini tak ada lagi senyumannya itu. Yang ada hanyalah raut dinginnya.

"kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Sakura

"kita harus bertarung" ujarnya mengeluarkan pedang. Sakura mengeluarkan pedang, tapi…

"hentikan semua ini" ujar 2 orang bersamaan

"Ino… Hinata.."gumam Sakura kecil

"kalian harus menghentikan ini sebelum aku memberi denda pada kalian!" ujar Ino mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya sebagai polisi. Hinata pun mengeluarkan kartu yang menandakan bahwa ia addalah seorang hakim. Naruto pergi dengan raut kesal. Sementara Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri

"bawa saja dia. Aku akan memberikan buku ini pada Sensei"ujar Ino diselingi senyuman Hinata

UKS

Sasuke's POV

Ini dimana? Ah, aku tahu, di uks. Gara gara tuh sialan, aku jadi babak belur. Hh? Siapa itu? Sakura? Ah… ya… kukira dia Rin. Mana mungkin ya… hei Sasuke bodoh! Jangan ingat ingat tentang perempuan itu lagi! Eh? Tunggu? Apa yang dilakukan oleh orang Surga ini?"

Sasuke's POV off

Sakura sedang melakukan sihir untuk mengetahui masa lalu Sasuke. . Lalu, perlahan ia mengetahui kejadian yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Rin

Flashback

11 tahun yang lalu. Sasuke, sedang bermain. Ia bermain sendiri. Yah, kita sudah tahu bahwa keluarganya rumit. Tanpa sengaja, ia menjatuhkan gelas milik seorang anak smp. Ia hampir dihajar. Semua orang tidak menganggap ia pangeran. Jadi, ia sudah tak ada arti dikerajaan itu. Namun, ketika ia membuka mata, yang ia rasakan bukan sakit, malah tercium aroma cherry dari seorang gadis

"jangan kak!" teriak gadis itu

"siapa kau?" ujar orang itu

" kak, dia itu sangat kasihan. Dia tak punya ibu… bahkan ia tidak diakui oleh keluarganya sendiri. Kumohon maafkan ia kali iniii~~ saja…" ujar Rin kecil. Lalu, orang tersebut pergi dengan wajah tersenyum setelah ia mengusap lembut kepala Rin

"kau tidak apa?" Tanya Rin. . Ia berperawakan cantik, lembut dan yeah… tentu saja imuttt~~~.

"kenapa kau membantuku? Aku kan bukan siapa siapa mu!" bentak Sasuke

"tapi kita kan sama sama manusia. Manusia harus berteman! Tidak boleh saling menyakiti dan tidak boleh saling menghina dan meninggalkan. Kita harus saling menolong. Seperti Rin menolong kamu"jawabnya

"kau tidak usah membantuku lagi!" hardik Sasuke berniat pergi

"Rin sungguh sungguh ingin berteman denganmu lho!"teriaknya pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun berbalik

"Sasuke"ujarnya

"eh?"tanya Rin bingung

"namaku Sasuke. Besok bermain.. disini lagi.. ya?"tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

"iya!"jawab Rin. Mereka selalu bersama, dengan masa kecil yang lumayan bahagia. Disertai juga dengan Obito. Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat. Kehidupan SMP sudah menanti, rasa cinta memang wajar dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Namun apa yang didapatinya?

"Rin… melarikan diri.. bersama Obito..?"tanya Sasuke shock pada Shikamaru

"iya.."jawabnya tidak enak

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dengan lesu. Ia berbaring diranjangnya dan membisikkan nama orang yang sangat disukainya

"Rin…"bisiknya kecil

Flashback Off

Rasa sakit hati tidak dapat dibendung… ia sangat ingin menjerit. Namun itu tidak terlaksana… ia telah melihat orang yang ia cintai kembali… perasaannya sudah tak tertahan… ia memeluk gadis itu… berharap ia tak akan pergi lagi…

"ke.. SASUKE!"

Suara bening itu membangunkan lamunannya serta kesadarannya

"m.. mau sampai kapan kau menahan posisi ini hah?" kesal gadis yang ia sangka Rin ini dengan wajah merona. Orang itu Sakura, dan dia memeluknya tanpa alasan yang pasti!

"ah… maafkan aku…" ujarnya seraya melepas pelukan yang menyesakkan itu

"hei… apa si Rin itu begitu mirip denganku ya?"tanya Sakura bingung

"itu bukan urusanmu!"sergah Sasuke

"boleh… aku memanggil jiwanya kesini?" Tanya Sakura masih sabar

"apa?" sekaligus dengan suara itu mucullah seseorang disana. Seseorang yang dulu mengukir kenangan indah namun pada akhirnya telah mengukir kenangan yang buruk. Rin. Pada awalnya Sasuke kaget, namun berusaha menyangkalnya

"Sakura….… sudahlah… kau pikir aku akan tertipu dengan ilusimu?" Tanya Sasuke meremehkan

"ini bukan ilusi"kata Sakura muncul dibalik Rin

"Sasuke.."ujar Rin seraya memeluk Sasuke

"Rin?"batin Sasuke

"maafkan aku! aku tidak sanggup untuk bilang kata perpisahan dan kata maaf. Aku terlalu takut. Maafkan aku Sasuke. Namun, aku tidak mencintaimu, yang kucintai adalah Obito. Maafkan aku"ujar Rin menjelaskan. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukannya

"sama sama" jawabnya. Rin tersenyum lalu hilang besama angin. Sakura ikut tersenyum lalu melihat 2 serpihan kecil dari langit. Eh? Tepatnya 2 berlian berwarna abu abu dan ungu.

"ini… apa?"batinnya lalu menyimpan batu itu.

"thanks Sakura"ujar Sasuke lalu meninggalkannya sendiri di UKS.


End file.
